Teen Titans: The Rules Have Changed
by andres ultron12345
Summary: This is my own series of Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I wish though. This is all fan-made story. Some with old characters, and new fan-made characters. So don't make an rude comments. Please enjoy the story. Thank you.


4

Andres Morales-Sol

September 18, 2014

Period 7-8

Krones' Last Stand

Earth is one of the greatest accidents. He was one of the causes of the accident. His name is Krones. This is what happened in the accident. In the beginning.

He wanted to get off of his tiny bed. He was tossing and turning. He was having one those visions. The bed was so small that his legs was hanging off the bed. Well he was 6'9, living in a poor apartment. The roof sometimes leaks. He wanted to move out of the apartment. But that's not important. His visions happen every night. Every night it adds a detail. This was happening since last battle. Which was 3 years ago. The vision had destruction, violence, fire and so on.

He woke up in shock. He rolled over to look at his clock. He got up to look at his calendar. It was his daughter's birthday. He grabbed his wallet which only had $58. He opened the door. He crouch down to get through the door.

He realized that his car didn't have battery. So he decided to walk. He started to walk the streets of Manhattan. There was a small flower shop next to the small apartment. He picked the reddest flowers he saw. Then, he went back to walking.

He had finally gotten to Hallmark. It was a small store that barely have anything. He went to the side of the store that has cards. When he got to the cards sections, he saw a black card that had nothing in the front. He went towards the card. When he picked up the card, he went out cold.

He woke up in a building or should I say a building in a pile. He looked around the mass destruction. The sky was red, it smelled like smoke and rotten flesh. It felt like he was stepping on someone. He looked down. There was human parts. A head, a foot, even an eye! Off to the distance he saw Dreaus, Elktra, Blu, even himself! They looked dead. Blood was pouring out off of his mouth! Then, everything froze. He saw girl sitting down at a ledge. He heard a call in his ear, "You're all not worthy, you call yourself worthy puny mortals, there is only one way to make you worthy, your extinction."

The got girl got up still staring off the distance. Krones tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned her whole head around. Her face was hanging off of her head. There was a lullaby while she was turning her head. Then, she said in a deep voice with a smile, "_Your extinction will come."_

He woke up in shock. He wasn't in his home, he was in a hospital room. When he got out of the hospital, he went towards his daughter's house. He grabbed his daughter and his two sons. "What's going on?" Elktra asked him.

"Somebody is messing up with my mind," Krones told them all.

"I know my mom died, you need to get through it," Dreaus explained.

"It's not about her!" Krones yelled, "Someone is giving me these images."

"Who then?" Blu asked.

"Someone that is obsessed with violence," Krones told them.

But their conversation was interrupted by a deep scratchy voice, "Please, how could you all be worthy, you are the only species that kill each other. Ignorant fools you are already lying for calling yourself worthy. There is only one way to make peace, human extinction!"

There was a pause. Then, they heard footsteps above them. _BOOM!_ An explosion hit the side of the house! There was a portal at the side of the house. Elktra was sucked in the portal! The portal closed 10 seconds later. Krones was froze on what he saw.

"That was Night Scorpion!" Dreaus yelled.

They saw Night Scorpion running in full speed. Krones started to run after him. While he was running, several bolts struck in him which made his suit. He started to run fast as lightning. He was catching up to Night Scorpion. Krones threw his bolt at Night Scorpion. But he catch it in time. Night Scorpion threw it back at Krones. Krones went back to his sons. They saw a portal set up. "Are you ready to go to Rome?" Dreaus asked. Krones was confused why he said that. "I'll explain along the way," Dreaus told him. They went inside the portal.

They teleported inside a bathroom. Krones and Blu got out of the stall. They heard Dreaus moaning in the stall. "Somebody forgot to flush!" Dreaus coughed, "I couldn't what was that in there!"

Blu and Krones left Dreaus behind. When


End file.
